beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
2017 Psy Poetry
A splitting of the psyche is a horrifying experience for all involved at a subjective level. But observing the nature of psychosis in the culture of modern society hints at our deeper problems, and this is why many of the most tormented people are the ones who change their culture. Psych--s is rarely able to be spun in a positive way. It is seen as the destruction of someone whom many had grown to love and care for. Becoming nothing. Eviscerated in a slice of a mental sword. But that person was likely not as "whole" as these people imagine, or else a psych---s wouldn't have been possible. Psych---s reflects an internal state of being that is completely at odds with itself. A person who struggles with every fibre of their being against what they naturally are. Not a psychopath. Much worse That they are actually the pathetic scum of the earth. Every bad thing that every person in society thinks about us, we absorb. We can feel your hatred and it fuels our own and so even if you say you loved us. You only loved what we offered you when we carved ourselves in half and gave you the juicy peach while we chewed on the rotten core psych---s comes at a moment where the mind says, I can't do this anymore. "I refuse to keep being used" and a psych---c person forms a person who is simultaneously a projection of their society and its shadow And we get the 1980's Psychic vampirism. Economic vampirism. Rampant psych---s. For my year 5 birthday, I had us all watch American psycho 2, haha, it wasn't as good I don't know how to be myself. I don't have a self because I split it in two, years ago a horcrux for one. one white butter knife, sealed with an "eww" one cheap lyric, "adam's song" for two-- but I never quite discarded them. Like nagini I kept them safe and deep within my heart they knew they always had a place but boys told me to hide it and so hide it I must do and being a man meant tell no one So I just smiled and did my do When they take my m-----t When they take my mugshot I want it to be in gif form You cannot reduce me to 2-dimensions I am constantly learning, and always growing do not judge me as I am, because you were once me too and if I had your privileges then I'd be trying to help rather than trying to hurt instead you reduce me to a binary and fracture my mind in two as I fight back the urge to tell the truth all to protect you two! The ones who sent me to this place after all that we'd been through you sat by and watched me and --- fuck off. stop feelings soryy for yourself. that's only making it worse be sincere be multiple be beyond binary stop projecting yourself into 2-dimensions They never forced you to do anything You agreed to every binary that they enforced upon you You know you did You chose to become psych---c rather than speak up That was your choice You could have put away your pride and said "I need help" but you were determined to "man up" and not show your sad face always smile always be the one who is leaned on not the leaner ----- fcuk off! stop leaking your way into everything you are a pest. a parasite. ...but sometimes the parasite is also the cure. Category:Poetry Category:2017 Writing